The Tiger and the Phoenix
by Query
Summary: A transfer student stirs up trouble and brings out unknown skills. Part 7 of the Jade Tiger Triad series.
1. Enter the Phoenix

  
  
Feng had been training at Jiaoshu's for the past two years. She was only one of a few girls in the Gotham area who had passed the early training or showed enough interest to proceed. The other girls had been happy enough going on to learn how to take care of a household or put their smarts into schooling. At the age of thirteen, Feng decided that she wanted nothing more than to work for the Triad using her martial arts skills.  
  
Along with a few others who were not native to the city, and unlike Manchu and Xiaohu, Feng stayed in a boarding house. The house was run by the Triad and managed by some of the young women and men who had chosen to teach and take care of the students. The children all got along with relatively few problems. If they weren't friends, they were taught to at least be polite and respectful of each other. Feng was the exception. Even after two years she still had managed to alienate the older and bully the younger children.  
  
Upon arrival to Gotham from Metropolis, Feng had carried the honor of being the top student in her class. The problem, however, stemmed from the fact that she refused to spar with anyone at a lower level than her. The few times she had, the unsuspecting student would end up with at least a broken finger or toe, at worst, a broken nose or hand. The Metropolis Elders ordered her sent to a new teacher for experience and discipline she was sorely lacking. It wasn't that her teacher had failed; it was her pampered life at home.  
  
The girl was horrified to find out that her rival (in her mind) was not only two years older than her, but also _white_. When Feng asked the girl (who introduced herself as Xiaohu _and_ spoke better Chinese than her) about her status in the class, the girl quickly pushed the title aside.  
  
"Manchu and I are equally matched, actually. Jiaoshu has let us both fight to the point of exhaustion and it has always come out as a draw." Xiaohu then leaned in with a conspiratorial wink and pretended to whisper, "But I could beat him if I wanted."  
  
Manchu, who had been standing close elbowed her. "I only let you win because you're a girl."  
  
Xiaohu gave him an indifferent wave of her hand. "I only let you win because you're weak, Ping."  
  
The banter turned into a mini scuffle followed by the two chasing each other around as if they were still little children. Feng snorted in disgust at the immature attitude the two supposed "top students" had. She could best them both in a fight and she would prove it. If this were a taste of the discipline the Gotham teachers instilled, the fight would be short. And for Xiaohu, the fight would be painful.  
  



	2. Distention

  
  
The instant dislike Feng had of Xiaohu spread to most of the other students as well. All seemed to get along well enough with the redhead, who joked and practiced with any who asked, even those students far below her training. This action was beyond Feng's understanding. She would try to watch the practices, only to turn away in disgust at the patience the girl showed, down to the youngest student. Why did this girl spend so much time helping the other students practice when she got nothing out of it?  
  
Often Jiaoshu or Li Mei would observe these practices. Feng finally came to the conclusion that Xiaohu was merely doing these things to gain favor with the old man. In hopes of showing her rival up, Feng asked to be allowed to give practices. Jiaoshu turned her down, telling her that she first needed to learn to control and discipline her emotions before he would let her handle any teaching. This infuriated Feng all the more.  
  
From that moment on, Feng spent as much time observing the behavior of those around her as possible. By watching them, she began to pick up acceptable behaviors and put them to her own use. At the same time she pushed aside the thought of imitating either Xiaohu or Manchu. She thought them both simpering fools after she saw one of the cooks, _a cook_, berating them for taking a handful of custard tarts. When they allowed the cook to put them to work scrubbing pots and pans, it was too much for Feng.  
  
"To let a dirty servant order you around and punish you! They disgrace their honor!" she hissed to herself. "That servant would be getting whipped in _my_ house!"  
  
With sadness, Jiaoshu and Li Mei both saw the ugliness in the heart of the little girl. Each stayed up late one night discussing what could be done to change her heart and mind.  
  
{She disdains all of us. I know Master Da who was her teacher in Metropolis. He would not encourage such behavior.}  
  
{Have you spoken to him?} Li Mei asked.  
  
He nodded. {Master Da told me that he had tried a thousand times over to discourage her actions. This is why he sent her here. It was China or us, and they wish to test her through us first, especially since her Chinese is not good enough to send her to China.}  
  
Li Mei refilled their teacups and nibbled on a sweet dumpling before speaking. {I have had complaints from the boarding house on her manners. She refuses to do a chore she thinks is beneath her. When they try to punish her, she lashes out. Not only that, but she's taken to holding practices at the house and punishing the children who do not do as she says!}  
  
Jiaoshu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. {This all must stop. I shall have a talk with the Elders about her behavior. These practices of hers are hereby ended!} He set his teacup down with such force that the remaining liquid slopped over.  
  
Placing a calm hand on his arm, Li Mei looked up at him lovingly. {Ai, you will do what is right. You always have,} she said, turning his face to hers and placing a light kiss on his lips. {Leave this. I will have someone clean this up.}  
  
Smiling he patted her hand and rose, pausing to help her up. {Stay with me tonight?} he asked.  
  
{Yes, my love. I will be up as soon as I send someone to clean this.}  
  
They walked together as far as the third floor where they parted with a kiss. On soft feet Li Mei walked down the hall and tapped softly on Dee's door. Slipping inside the moonlit room, she saw papers and books strewn across the bed. Curled up in each other's arms was Dee and Manchu. She smiled and tried to recall all the times she had found the two this way in one another's room. Ever since they first met, the two had kept the promise to help each other with their studies.  
  
"Xiaohu," whispered Li Mei, tugging at the girl's shirt.  
  
Slowly Dee awoke, picking her head up from Manchu's chest. "Yeah, what's up?"  
  
It wasn't unusual for Li Mei to ask Dee to do a late night chore, so the girl thought nothing of it as she disentangled herself from Manchu and left her room. After asking her to gather the dishes from the small dining room, Li Mei asked Dee to leave a note for a pot of tea to be left outside of Jiaoshu's room early in the morning. Dee giggled as Li Mei nudged her and winked. She was so pleased that the two had a healthy and active relationship. Waving Li Mei up the stairs after assuring the woman that she looked fine, Dee went to clean up.  
  



	3. Showtime

  
  
Unexpected meetings with the Elders were of the norm in this household. The fact that the Elders were staying to watch all groups practice today was not. The students were a buzz with gossip, most of which the older students ignored. For them, all thought was on doing their absolute best and showing off their skills. It was a chance for the Elders to see how worthy of the Triad they were.  
  
Lunch was served to the Elders out in the sunshine of the main courtyard. On the rooftops, the black clad figures of the guards were seen taking extra precautions in their surveillance.  
  
As one of the topics of discussion, Dee had been asked to serve and clear the courses with the rest of the staff. She did this with the grace and control she had found in her training, dressed as finely in her ankle length jade green dress as the rest of the servers. Jiaoshu knew that Dee would be brought up as the wildcard he had trouble with when they finally discussed Feng. As she was clearing the final course, Kueng called her name.  
  
"Xiaohu, please hand those dishes to another," he said. "Come speak with us.  
  
Handing the platter and bowls to one of the kitchen girls, Dee turned, gave a formal bow, and said, {Yes, Elder Kueng. How may I serve you?} She then stood silently, eyes down and hands resting flat on her upper thighs.  
  
Eyebrows raised around the table at the ease in which the words and manners came from the girl. It had been a while since the Elders had actually spoken directly to the girl and they were pleased to find that she had indeed grown into a courteous young woman. Jiaoshu and Li Mei shot each other conspiratorial glances as they sipped their tea. They knew the natural charm the girl exuded. Where she had gotten it, neither one knew.  
  
{Thank you for serving us such a fine meal today. You will tell the rest of the staff that we appreciated it, won't you?} Kueng asked.  
  
{Of course, Elder. They will be most pleased.} She said nothing further, answering only what was asked.  
  
{Tell us, Xiaohu, do you think you fit in here?}  
  
She raised her eyes and blinked, tilting her head at an angle that let the fiery red queue of hair swing over her shoulder. {I beg your pardon, Elder, but just how do you mean?}  
  
Kueng turned his head, indicating everything and everyone around him. {I mean this life you are living. You are the only Caucasian in sight, dear.}  
  
Lowering her eyes again, Dee chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. Taking a deep breath she answered. {Elder Kueng, Elder Po Sin, and Elder Shing, it may be hard to understand, but I feel more at home and welcome here than I ever did at the orphanage. At the orphanage I felt like a complete outsider. No matter what I did, it wasn't good enough for anyone. Here, I don't have to do my ultimate best to be accepted. I just am. Ever since coming here, I feel like myself. Like I can be who I am inside and not keep that person hidden. I have been living here for eight years of my life now. That's over half my life. Never have I known that people really could be kind and considerate and friends, real friends. You all have given me a chance at a life doing something that I could be good at.} She paused for a second. {Well, it would be a chance, if you allow me in the Triad.}  
  
Realizing that she had been going on and on, looking to each of the Elders as she spoke, Dee quickly dropped her eyes and went silent. With her eyes lowered, she missed the amused look that Kueng shot to Jiaoshu. Po Sin kept his dissatisfied and sour look. Shing merely nodded his head, taking in all the girl had said.  
  
{You may be dismissed, Xiaohu,} Kueng said, waving his hand at her as if absentminded.  
  
Bowing to the party once more, Dee hurried off. As soon as she was back in the kitchen, she gave the message to the staff and hurried to her room. Waiting for her was Manchu, who had been watching the lunch and her performance from the window. She flew into his arms and buried her face against his shoulder, weeping out how she felt she had just failed a major test of the Elders. He held her tight against him, stroking her hair and hushing her.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Manchu had not been the only observer of the lunch. From a room set aside for studies, Feng had watched the whole thing. The sight of the white girl parading around dressed as a Chinese woman angered her. She did not have the build to wear the fine Chinese dresses that were made for lithe and softly curved figures such as hers! Xiaohu had a large bust and large hips already and she was only fifteen years old. Feng thought Xiaohu cheapened the outfit and knew she would look much better in it. Why had Xiaohu been chosen to serve anyway?  
  
Feng wished she could hear what was being said. It never occurred to her that the Elders would stop and talk with Xiaohu. The girl certainly knew how to put on an act. She stood and acted polite. But Feng knew that the girl would probably turn around and tell tales of what had actually been said. Smirking, Feng hoped that the Elders were telling her what a slut she looked like and how she was disgracing such a fine dress. It pleased Feng that the interview was short and Kueng waved her off as if completely turned off by the sight of her.  
  
A few minutes passed and Feng suddenly heard the disjointed sound of running in the house. Poking her head out of the room, she saw Xiaohu, tears starting to run down her face, slip around the banister and up to her room. Closing the door, Feng had a good long laugh. So the Elders had said something harsh to her and it had hurt her feelings. Throwing her head back, Feng laughed out loud until she herself had tears running down her face.  
  



	4. Enter the Tiger

  
  
{Very impressive work, Jiaoshu,} Kueng said after the last class had been seen.  
  
{The children are in rare form,} replied Jiaoshu with an amused grin. He wished his students would always work this hard.  
  
Po Sin spoke up. {You said you had a special sparring to show us?}  
  
Jiaoshu stood and nodded. {I have not placed these two against each other. I wish for you to see the reason for your visit today. No more will be said until you tell me your opinions in private.} With that he clapped his hands and two students came forward, both dressed in proper garb for the sparring match.  
  
"Jiaoshu! You want me to fight her?!" Feng shouted, pointing at Xiaohu.  
  
Slowly Kueng stood and bowed good-naturedly to each girl. "Please amuse an old man, children. It has come around slowly that women are now joining the ranks of the Triad openly. I would like to see what kind of students the girls are, compared to the boys. As you can see," he waved his walking stick around, "you are outnumbered by a good number. Besides, I wish to see what two highly rated students can give us for entertainment."  
  
Kueng's speech had been given to put each girl at ease. Everyone noted the way the words, spoken in English for her benefit, caused Feng to bristle. Stepping into the sparring arena, Dee awaited her opponent with an obvious outward calm. In her hand she held her bo staff. Seeing this, Feng walked to the wall and took a bo staff as well, discarding her tonfa.  
  
"I won't fight you if you use a bo staff, Feng," Dee said, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you afraid?" the girl spat.  
  
"No, Feng. You have no training with it. It wouldn't be fair. How about we just go hand to hand. First one to pin wins." Dee gestured to the closest student who took her staff and placed it back on the wall.  
  
Feng narrowed her eyes at Dee. "You think I'm weak, is that it?"  
  
Dee let out a long sigh. Her impromptu interview with the Elders had left her somewhat drained emotionally. She wasn't in the mood for this. "You are making yourself appear weak by continuing this useless talk, Feng. Put the staff down and come and have a fair fight."  
  
Carelessly Feng tossed the bo staff to the side and into the onlookers. Reaching the center of the ring, they gave the traditional bow and took a step back. The girls moved around each other in a slow circle, sizing one another up before making the first move. Feng had already won this match in her mind, so she didn't see any reason why she shouldn't strike first. Dropping quickly, she made a low round kick, attempting to sweep Dee off her feet. Dee knew the trick all too well and easily avoided it, moving out of range with a back flip.  
  
Landing in a half crouch, balancing herself forward on one hand, Dee smiled at Feng. From the second the girl set foot on the mats, Dee knew this would not be a fair fight. She knew exactly what Feng thought about her and had therefore been treating the girl as nicely as she treated anyone else. All of that irked Feng to no end and now it was all coming out. A few of the younger students she had been assigned to tutor on a few points had come to her telling her of the "training sessions" Feng was holding at the boarding house.  
  
In a rush, Dee barreled toward the girl who was just getting her balance back. As Dee launched herself for the attack, Feng flattened her body to the mat, letting Dee sail right over her. Which was exactly to Dee's plan. Jack knifing in the air, Dee came down kicking her foot out and catching the girl across the collarbone as she rose from the mats. It was a move that sent Feng flying across and down to the mat. Dee landed in a tiger crouch and then stood, her body ready to move should Feng rise.  
  
Feng did rise, if only for a moment. The girl, chest puffing up and down in anger, stood, took one step forward, and fell on her face. The whole fight had taken less than forty seconds. Dee stood where she was for an additional ten seconds before turning and bowing to the Elders and Jiaoshu. Turning on the balls of her feet, she walked off the mat and into the silent students where she found Manchu. The boy took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance and congratulations.  
  
A dead quiet had settled over the gathered audience. Jiaoshu gestured to two of the guards who had been watching to take Feng out of the room. The moment the door closed behind the girl and the guards, a cheer rose from the students, old and young. The Elders stood, joining in the applause. Dee hid herself behind Manchu, gripping his arm as her face went beet red with embarrassment.  
  
"Go forward!" urged Manchu and a few of her other classmates.  
  
She bit her lip and looked at them. All of them were smiling and giving her pats on the back. When she still didn't move, the boys all took hold of her and carried her back into the ring, placing her in front of the Elders and holding her there.  
  
{That was very impressive, Xiaohu. Where did you learn that move?} asked Jiaoshu. {It certainly isn't one I have taught you.}  
  
{No, Sir. I saw it, or something like it, done on television. I've been practicing it. First with Manchu as a spotter, and then alone.}  
  
All four men nodded. Po Sin spoke next. {Just what were you watching on television that you saw this maneuver?}  
  
Dee's blush deepened and she went quiet until Manchu nudged her with his shoulder. {A nature show, Elder Po Sin. It was on cats and hunting behavior. I altered it to something I could use.}  
  
The men had to force themselves not to grin at that. When she had been given her Chinese name, they had indeed named her correctly. It made them wonder if Feng would live up to her own name.  
  
Kueng leaned on his walking stick and looked up at the curious faces, all straining to hear what was being said and what would be said next. {I fear I have had quite enough excitement for one day. Thank you, Xiaohu for a spectacular end to my day out.} Without another word, the man turned and took the arm of his assistant who gave Dee a long look before waving the students aside to lead the old man out.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone, the Elders filtered out and into Jiaoshu's private meeting room, where they were served a light snack as they gave opinions of the fight. By the end of the meeting, the Elders all agreed to send Feng back to Metropolis to finish her training. They all agreed that while the child was far wilder than Dee had ever been, if her energy could be focused, she could be a great addition to the Triad. However, after the easy defeat she had suffered at the hands of Xiaohu, none thought it would be wise to allow Feng to stay to finish her training.  
  
The only opinion voiced on Dee was that the girl was an excellent fighter.  
  



End file.
